


Я ничего не скажу

by Diabletino (dontshootthedomrist)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/Diabletino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я убила этого подонка, этого старого вонючего козла, который хотел меня снять, этого...<br/>— Заткнись! Не говори ни слова!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я ничего не скажу

**Author's Note:**

> Эйлин Карол Уорнос (англ. Aileen Carol Wuornos; 29 февраля 1956 — 9 октября 2002) — американская серийная убийца. В 1989-1990 годах убила семерых мужчин в штате Флорида. (с) Wikipedia  
> Тирья Мур — её спутница с 1986 года вплоть до ареста в 1991 году.
> 
> В тексте упоминаются шесть убийств. На самом деле их было семь: тело одного из убитых, Питера Симса, так и не было найдено, потому невозможно было установить факт его убийства и Эйлин осудили только за шесть.

— Тирья! Ти-и-ирья-я-я!  
Блондинка, шатаясь, зашла в комнату мотеля, где остановилась вместе со своей подругой.  
— Да, Ли, — обернулась рыжеволосая женщина, выбросив окурок в окно.  
— Иди сюда, — слегка запинаясь, Эйлин села на кровать, похлопав ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Передёрнув плечами — то ли от осеннего холода, проникавшего в комнату через открытое окно, то ли от первобытного страха, что иногда накрывал Мур рядом с партнёршей, — та подчинилась. — Ти, выслушай меня. Только никому не говори, ладно?  
Рыжая кивнула.  
— Ти, я сегодня опять вышла на обочину.  
— Зачем? — вздрогнув, спросила Тирья.  
— Неважно... знаешь, Ти... я убила его.  
— Что?.. — голос женщины вдруг стал в разы тише.  
— Я убила этого подонка, этого старого вонючего козла, который хотел меня снять, этого...  
— Заткнись! Не говори ни слова! — перебила Уорнос Тирья и подскочила с дивана. — Я терплю то, что ты спишь с какими-то мудаками, но это... Я не хочу даже слышать об этом! — она прислонилась спиной к стене и закрыла лицо руками.  
— Ладно, ладно, Ти... — Ли поднялась с постели и подошла к подруге, неловко её обняв. — Я ничего не скажу, только успокойся, — пропитый голос чуть дрожал от очередной дозы алкоголя, но всё же был твёрд.

***

— Ты всё время уходишь от меня и возвращаешься с деньгами! Думаешь, я так легко продамся? Думаешь, я смогу терпеть это?  
Мур больше не пыталась сохранять спокойствие. Рыжая бестия била о стены приготовленную для них на столе посуду — они в очередной раз сняли комнату.  
— Почему мы не можем жить, как все нормальные люди? Вечно куда-то сбегаем, вечно таскаемся по этим прогнившим ночлежкам... И всё из-за тебя!  
— Прости меня, Ти, — какой же беспомощной, непривычно слабой — ведь "мужчиной" в их паре была именно она — выглядела сейчас обычно уверенная в себе Уорнос...  
— Нет, Ли. Я больше так не могу, — Тирья схватилась за так и не распакованный чемодан и вышла из номера, хлопнув дверью.

***

Привычная вызывающая одежда сменилась на арестантскую робу. А прежняя близость — на стекло и два телефона.  
— Привет, Ти, — чуть дрожащий, но по-прежнему уверенный и отчасти мужской голос теперь уже русоволосой женщины. Морщины расчертили её лоб, глаза будто бы ввалились в череп.  
— Здравствуй, Ли, — выдыхает Тирья. — Меня притащили сюда, чтобы...  
— Прости, — вздыхает Эйлин.  
— ...обвинить в шести убийствах, — продолжает рыжая.  
— Нет, — неверяще отвечает Уорнос. — Слушай, Ти, ты не пойдёшь в тюрьму. Слышишь?  
Мур молчит.  
— Ти! Ти... — женщина прикрывает глаза. — Ти, если запахнет жареным, я возьму всё на себя. Веришь?  
Женщина кладёт трубку и выходит из комнаты.  
— Ти… Тирья!..


End file.
